Unknown
by zoey tamagachi
Summary: "Promise?" "We promise we swear on our demon blood to come back remember we are best friends who will never forget you bro" a little boy said with a smirk. "Besides who could for get Taisho-san our greatest friend ne?" ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

Zoey: OMG! I Am so Sorry you guys but This was nagging at me and Yes it's a Kagome and Sesshomaru Paring but I just want to see how some of you will like it also um Yea you guys I want to know who Souta should be paired with hmmm tell me! Please Shippou if you don' Mind?

Shippou: Zoey Tamagachi Doesn't own Inuyasha just the plot

* * *

**song**

_Thoughts_

_**Lyrics**_

_Kagome /__** Souta**_ talking telepathy and **Sesshomaru /** _-Inuyasha-_

(Me bugging you)

* * *

"_Promise?"_

"_We promise we swear on our demon blood to come back remember we are best friends who will never forget you bro" a little boy said with a smirk. "Besides who could for get Taisho-san our greatest friend ne?"_

_A little girl stated with mischief in her eyes._

_The boy looked at them both without emotion in his eyes "hope to see you guys soon" he said smoothly "yea yea yea see ya soon dude" the boy said as he got in the car "well . . . um good bye my friend I hope we see each other soon" "come on Kagome we have to go!" the boy yelled "huh oh right good bye Sesshomaru" Kagome said with sadness in her eyes as she hugged him "good bye Kagome" Sesshomaru said with a hint of sadness in his eyes. Kagome let go and went inside of the car and pressed the button to make the car window to go down "remember us Higurashi's stick together with Taisho's so when we come back you are stuck with us buddy" they both said at the same time "oh and make sure when we come back Sesshomaru that you-" "I dare you to finish that sentence Souta Higurashi" Sesshomaru said with an icy tone "ok ok I won't I rather live any way" he grumbled the last part the car started to drive out of the drive way and to the street "BYE SESSHOMARU!" they both shouted a block away he waved "BYE!" he shouted back._

=End of flashback=

-Thump-

Was heard in a dark room then a groan '_it's been a while since I had that dream'_ the person thought as he got off the floor he looked at the alarm clock on his night stand next to his bed it said 6:35 A.M. in red numbers. '_Man it's been a while since I heard from them' _he though as he went to the bathroom as he turns on the light we see

Sesshomaru Taisho with his long (and Beautiful) silver hair almost touching the floor his golden eye's and his silk pajama pants and in his black tank top, Sesshomaru looked in the mirror '_gorgeous as ever Sesshomaru'_ he thought with a smirk (Zoey: Ego much?) he turned to the shower and started to striping his clothes as he got in the shower he heard banging on his door on the outside of his bed room door _'Inuyasha'_ was his first thought " Hey Sesshomaru time to wake up!".

He looked at his door '_does he even know it's Saturday?'_ Sesshomaru thought, as if reading his mind "I know today is Saturday but we have guess coming over today and dad said to look nice even if you aren't going to wear your suit" Inuyasha said with humor in his voice Sesshomaru rolled his eyes "Get away from my door Half-breed"he said with an emotionless voice, as he got out the shower and put a fluffy black towel around his waist, "all right but be ready in an hour Sesshomaru Dad will kill me If he finds that your late!" was the last ting He said as he walked away from the door.

'_Why are there guest coming today?'_ was on Sesshomaru's mind as he changed into Black baggy pants and a Red and Silver Stripped Polo with some black VAN'S and walked out of his bedroom.

**-10 miles away-**

"So are you two excited to see the Taisho's again?" a lady with long Brown hair asked as to teen's looked out the windows. "I know that I am!" a Boy said he had brown short hair with green highlights, his eyes were a light Caramel color with a hint of blue he had tanned skin. He wore black baggy jeans with a black and Green Stripped Polo and with some black and green VAN'S. the girl next to him nodded her head in affirmative she wore black baggy Capri's with blue Stitching she had a Blue and Red Polo with black Classic K-Swiss with Blue and Black Lace's, "you don't look Excited" The boy said with a small Frown "I'm fine Souta Just nervous is all" she said with a grin. "You sure Kagome?" the boy Known as Souta asked. "Yup! I sure am!" the girl also known as Kagome said.

That's right It's the Higurashi Twins they came back from their training from young kids to teens.

"I bet Inu Taisho didn't tell them that the guest are us!" Souta said with a fang full grin. Kagome looked at him with Humored eyes. "You know he didn't so stop bouncing or the limo will break!" Kagome Giggled as Souta started to Bounce more in his seat. "Souta Stop! I think Kagome is right about two things 1) is that Touga did not tell them and 2) you are going to break the car" Kun-loon said with a smile as she saw her children calm down. "Good now I don't want you to set off any alarms while we are there we are Inu's not Kitsune's!" Kun-loon gave Kagome the warning glare to make sure she understood, "Aww Mom you always ruin my fun!" Kagome pouted _**'don't worry! You will get to do it!'**_ Souta said to her telepathy with a grin as Kagome coverd her mouth pretending to Yawn with a grin.

* * *

Zoey: So Tell Me what you guys think and who Souta should be paired with and I shall fix the mistakes later!

Shippou: R&R Please!


	2. Authors Note :D

Hiya!

Well do to the fact I haven't updated in like...years...^.^ All my stories will be put on Hold so I Can Edit them and all that Jazz,

ALSO! I Would Like to point out that there is Flame attacks going on and they have all flamed my friends, they better stop! I hate to hear the fact that my friends are gonna move to another site because of these flames, it also brings down other authors, I don't really give a fuck if they flame me, cause I know I suck at writing stories but I know I'm getting better. But really flaming big time authors and their awesome stories is just pathetic, I've noticed that some of the flamers don't even have stories up, so if your gonna flame make sure your story is better then everybody else.

Well that's all folks :)

Later!


End file.
